


"ENTERAMENTE..... MÍO"  [Tom Riddle/Severus Snape]

by Ramc95



Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Omega Severus Snape, Other, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862473
Kudos: 30





	"ENTERAMENTE..... MÍO"  [Tom Riddle/Severus Snape]

Este capítulo es dedicado a **DiosaAries** y **Sakurai-Akira** en Wattpad

Gracias por pedir a su pareja favorita 

———————————————————————————————————————

**Título** : A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO 

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

**User** : @Ramc95

**Pareja** : Tom Riddle/Severus Snape 

**Anime/Saga/Book** : Harry Potter 

**Generos** : Drama, Misterio, AU

**Advertencias** : Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

**Clasificación** : Fiction Rated MA (18+) 

**Resúmen** : Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas 

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no 

Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexual 

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas   
Bueno espero que sean de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

  
—————————————————————————————————————

" **ENTERAMENTE..... MÍO"**

—————————————————————————————————————-

  
El general Tom riddle regresa a casa después de muchos años. Posa sus pies por primera vez en las puertas de su casa, hace 15 años su antigua amada una Beta realmente hermosa llamada Bellatrix murió, fue recibido por la servidumbre, se enojó mucho cuando su hijo ni siquiera quiere se toma el tiempo de recibirlo.

Desde que su madre murió empezaron con una especie de riña entre los, una competencia ya que ambos eran Alfa. 

El Alfa era amigo de un hermoso chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros como la noche oscura, un precioso Omega de piel blanca y una nariz respingada, unos labios cereza tan apetitosas que ni el mismo siendo el amigo se podía contener.

El pobre de severus era tan inocente que no se daba cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo.

Dian había olvidado que sería ese día el regreso de su padre y no fue hasta que una empleada le avisó que ya estaba en casa y su inocente amigo se puso contento porque quería conocer al padre de su mejor amigo.

Tan precioso que ni pudo decirle que no, bajaron ambos y los Alfas se saludaron algo tensos

El pequeño Alfa presentó a su padre su amigo Omega. En el rostro del mayor se veía lo extasiado que estaba con la belleza que tenía enfrente. Dian Riddle no vio con buenos ojos ese acto, por lo que tomo de la cintura a su amigo y lo atrajo hacia sí. Alfa contra Alfa se miraban aunque el Omega ni se daba cuenta que se estaban peleando por él. 

—Estoy muy contento de conocerlo señor Riddle. Mi nombre es Severus Snape soy compañero del instituto de Dian—

—Un gusto conocerte pequeño— se podría decir que Severus era el Omega perfecto para todo Alfa posesivo y machista. Un omega inocente, despistado y muy hermoso. 

  
(...)

Severus corria por el bosque. Habia salido de dia de campo con su amigo. Pero se habia presentado el padre del mismo. Se enfrascaron en una pelea en la que el intentó separarolos y salió herido. Eso mismo entendió la furia de Dian que se lanzó con euforia contra su padre. 

Con todo el miedo recorriendo todo su cuerpo hizo lo que su mejor amigo le gritó. Corrió y corrió 

Ahora luego de veinte minutos corriendo sentia unos pasos acercándose, unos brazos lo apresaron deteniendo su huida, temblaba, una respiración se fijo en su cuello 

—ya no puedes huir de mi. Ya no hay nada que me detenga en hacerte mío— 

—Donde esta Dian? — escucho una pequeña risilla de parte del mayor. 

—El ya no es un obstaculo—

Entendiendo las palabras del mayor. Severus no pudo evitar llorar de terror. —Muerto— fue lo único que pudo articular temblando y llorando.   
—Pero es tu hijo— dijo tartamudeando 

—Podremos tener muchos más, un sacrificio por otro. Me darás muchos más del que perdí aqui— 

Allí en los brazos de su verdugo el pequeño moreno descubrió en su inocencia el destino de los Omegas en este mundo cruel y ruin 

Perdió su inocencia y pureza entre gritos y lágrimas, sin que nadie lo salvará 

  
Meses después de aquello el pequeño se hallaba hermosamente bestido por su Papi quien con ojos llorosos lo arreglaba con su hermosa túnica de boda. Sabiendo su cruel situación 

Así el hermoso chico comenzó una nueva vida junto a su Alfa quien había acesinado a su mejor amigo y había robado sus esperanzas

**EL MUNDO ES CRUEL NO CREES........**

* * *

**Este capítulo es dedicado para dos personitas especiales quienes pidieron a su pareja TomxSev**

**Nos leeremos en la siguiente dedicación o capítulo XD**

**Posdata: Perdonen que no haya lemon**


End file.
